1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejection heads and liquid ejection apparatuses, and more specifically to ink jet recording heads and ink jet recording apparatuses that eject ink as a liquid.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording heads that eject ink droplets from nozzles by using pressure, for example, generated by deformation of piezoelectric elements are known as a typical example of liquid ejection head. Specifically, as described in JP-A-2004-74740, an ink jet recording head includes a flow path unit in which pressure generating chambers that communicate with nozzles are formed and having a flow path forming plate and a vibration plate disposed on one face of the flow path forming plate, piezoelectric elements (piezoelectric transducers) secured to the fixation plate corresponding to the respective pressure generating chambers, and a case head (structure) having a housing chamber in which the fixation plate is mounted.
In such an ink jet recording head, the fixation plate and the case head are bonded together with an adhesive such as epoxy resin adhesive after the respective piezoelectric elements are positioned so as to oppose the respective pressure generating chambers.
However, it takes a long time for epoxy resin adhesive to cure and the positioning needs to be retained by using a jig and the like. Since the jig is in use for a long period of time for holding the ink jet recording head, it leads to decrease of manufacturing efficiency. If a number of jigs are used to improve the efficiency, it leads to increase of manufacturing cost.
Further, if a jig is not used, the piezoelectric elements are displaced from the respective pressure generating chambers before the epoxy resin adhesive cures. That is, the precision in positioning the piezoelectric elements relative to the pressure generating chambers decreases, thereby causing a problem that desired ink ejection properties cannot be achieved.
Such a problem exists not only in ink jet recording heads but only in liquid ejection heads that eject a liquid other than ink.